


Reckless

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Very brief mention of SuperCat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Major Lucy Lane had gotten the best of her, but this time Alex didn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd take a little break from writing Cat and Kara to try my hand at Alex and Lucy. This fic only has a blink and you'll miss it reference to SuperCat so if you're looking for a story mainly about them, I'm afraid this isn't it. :)
> 
> Written for zennie who was also kind enough to beta for me.

Alex wasn’t sure what hurt worse. Her jaw throbbed from the lucky punch one of Lord’s men had managed to land, but her ribs ached like a bitch from being slammed onto the dusty warehouse floor. In the end, she decided it had to be her smarting ego that took the top prize. 

The team had screwed up, let Supergirl down, and now her sister was facing down a weapon designed to kill her with no way to stop it.

If she had only gone with her gut instead of trying to show up Lucy Lane this wouldn’t be happening. She would have stopped Maxwell Lord before it had gotten this far, before Kara was in a fight for her life against a goddamn kryptonite cannon. If Max got off a lucky shot...

Groaning, Alex hauled herself back onto her feet, grabbing a fallen agent’s gun. It was suicide to storm Max’s makeshift lab, but she had to do something. Kara needed her, and there was no one left who could stop him. 

“Agent Danvers?” Lucy's voice came through Alex’s earpiece, easily reading Alex’s intent much to the agent’s irritation. “Don’t. There are twelve men on the other side of that door.”

Alex took a breath, glancing up into the nearest security camera when she realized the DEO had hacked in. “Good to know.” She scooped up another weapon. “I’ll need two of these,” she muttered.

“Danvers, don’t be an idiot.” 

“Supergirl needs me,” Alex said it like it was the only excuse she needed. It was damn sure the only reason that mattered.

“Find another way.”

“There is no other way.”

“What about the power?” Lucy grasped at straws to keep Alex alive. “If you can shut it off…”

“He’ll have a backup. Major, there’s no choice.” 

“Supergirl only needs a moment. Think! That’s an order.”

Alex scowled. Lucy might have been the co-director of the DEO but she wasn’t Alex’s commanding officer. She turned her head, searching the room for a better alternative before her attention landed on the sprinkler system overhead and Alex had to admit Lucy was right. “Oh, Max. Shoulda upgraded your fire suppression system when you bought this old place.” She grinned, dropping a gun onto a nearby counter before searching her tactical vest for a lighter.

****

With a grunt, Alex collapsed into her bunk at the DEO. Freshly showered and bandaged, she shucked the lower half of the scrubs the nurses had given her and slid beneath the sheets in her shirt and underwear before turning off the lights. Moonlight filtered through the only window, casting the familiar space into sharp shadows and pale grays. The darkness was oddly soothing, and Alex took a deep breath of it, wincing as her ribs protested. Alex found her physical condition a pretty good reflection of her mental state: nothing broken, just bruised.

She’d refused anything for the pain, determined to bear it as punishment for the mistakes she’d made tonight. While she’d come up with a plan to stop Max in the end, Alex hated herself for not thinking of it sooner.

At least Kara hadn’t paid the ultimate price. Sleeping soundly in the sun bed, her sister seemed no worse for wear. Just tired, a sentiment Alex understood all too well at the moment. She’d chosen to stay on base, foregoing the comforts of her apartment, claiming she was sticking around in case Kara needed her. The truth was she needed to be near her sister, having come a little too close to losing her. Again.

A soft knock at the door drew her head up, and Alex’s eyes narrowed with suspicion. “Come,” she called.

The door opened carefully and Lucy Lane slipped inside. Alex’s heart skipped a beat in surprise and she sat up a little, leaning against the metal headboard and wall, wondering why Lucy would seek her out at this hour.

“Everything all right?” Alex asked, concern for Kara flaring immediately in her guts.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Lucy said, her voice low in deference to the late hour. Even in the moonlight, her pale eyes were vivid, and Alex found herself staring as Lucy shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Dressed in classic DEO attire, Lucy’s black polo and cargo pants blended seamlessly into the darkness. Alex noted that the major looked as tired as she felt.

“I’m fine.”

“The doctor just briefed me on your injuries.”

“I’m fine,” Alex promised again, slower and more deliberate this time, chaffing at the thought of Lucy seeing any kind of weakness.

Hesitating for a moment, Lucy finally pushed off the door, coming closer before she sat uninvited on the edge of Alex’s bunk. Alex watched her, wary of Lucy’s unusual behavior. Her relationship with Lucy was complicated to say the least. While she respected the shorter woman, even admired her to a point, Lucy had played a role in nearly banishing her and Hank to Project Cadmus. Alex wanted to behave like she was above it all, to accept the fact that Lucy had only been doing her job, but the other woman had interrogated her for hours, and by the end, she’d gotten a little too good at finding just the right buttons to push, at seeing what Alex didn’t want her to see.

The months since Myriad had eased some of the tension between them. They had become good colleagues but never friends, no matter how much Kara tried. Alex just couldn’t let her guard down enough with this woman. Lucy had seen too much already. 

The major lifted her hands into the moonlight and Alex caught a glimpse of the cold pack for the first time. Lucy punched it hard, and Alex heard the seal inside pop followed by the rush of chemicals mixing as Lucy tipped the bag to and fro to hurry the process along.

“I don’t need that.”

“Yes you do,” Lucy countered and Alex stiffened, but there was a hint of something in the major’s tone that made Alex’s stomach flutter nervously. “I can see a bruise forming on that pretty jaw from here.” 

Pretty? Alex tried to pretend she didn’t savor the compliment coming from a woman that looked like Lucy Lane, but when Lucy offered her a slight smirk, she knew she hadn’t fully succeeded.

Leaning closer, Lucy gently placed the compress against Alex’s cheek, holding it there. The cold was sharp and intense on Alex’s skin, but Lucy’s thumb rested warm and soft at the corner of her mouth. Alex swallowed.

“Major Lane…” 

Lucy shushed her. “Think we’ve been through a little too much for titles when we’re alone.”

Lapsing into silence for a moment, Alex felt her heartbeat pick up in an unsteady rhythm. She was too tired, too frustrated with her own failings for Lucy’s company, and yet she seemed to be soaking it up like a sponge. Restless, Alex shifted beneath the sheets that separated them. She finally reached up, her hand briefly covering Lucy’s smaller one. “I’ve got it.”

Lucy stared at her, assessing, before she reluctantly dropped her hand, her thumb skimming down Alex’s chin.

“Were you really going to storm that room with a handgun and a smile?”

“Two handguns,” Alex corrected blandly, lifting one eyebrow in silent challenge and Lucy snorted faintly and shook her head.

“And you thought that was the best way to end the situation?”

Alex straightened her shoulders, wondering if she’d just gotten to the reason for Lucy’s visit. “Why? You going to make a note in your report that I should talk to the shrink?”

A small, tantalizing smile formed on the major’s lips. “No. He’d just confirm what I already know.”

“And what’s that?”

“That you love your sister enough to die for her.”

Taking a deep breath, Alex said nothing. Kara was the one thing they agreed on, the one thing that tethered them together.

“You and Kara…” Lucy paused. “The bond between you two amazes me. Makes me a little jealous, actually.”

Lucy was warm and solid where she brushed up against Alex’s thigh, and Alex licked her lips as her own temperature began to rise uncomfortably. “You have a sister.”

“Not like you. Kara is very lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Alex argued. She dropped her gaze, picking idly at the sheet with her free hand as the cold at her jaw began to spread down the muscles in her neck, numbing the nagging pain. She could hear Lucy breathing in the silence, deep and slow, the faint scent of her perfume clinging enticingly to the air between them. “Listen… thanks for… making me stop and think in there tonight.”

“That’s my job,” Lucy replied softly, but there was an underlying current in her tone that suggested her motivations were more than that.

“Lucy…” The name felt foreign on Alex’s tongue, but she was surprised that she kind of liked saying it. “I…”

“The doctor said you refused pain medication.” Lucy deftly changed the topic.

Alex gritted her teeth. She was going to have a chat with the doctor tomorrow about doctor/patient confidentiality, and if she’d had the mental energy, she would have found a few choice words for the woman in front of her to mind her own business. Lois Lane might be the Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter in the family, but Lucy clearly shared some of her sister’s penchant for reading people. Not to mention her talent for being nosey and pissing them off. “That’s my choice.”

“It is. But I don’t like the idea of you punishing yourself for what happened tonight.”

Lucy saw too much. Her perceptiveness had caught Alex once, and Alex was determined she wasn’t going to let it happen again. “Why are you here?” she demanded, figuring the best option to get answers was the direct one.

The tension between them thickened. The push and pull of their strong personalities dueled silently as they eyed each other for a long moment. Lucy sighed and looked away first and Alex took it as a minor victory.

“I don’t know,” Lucy admitted thoughtfully, turning and staring at Alex again in a way that made her want to squirm. “I just… needed to know you were okay, I guess.”

“I’m fine,” Alex said for the third time, challenging Lucy to say any different.

Lucy’s lips quirked as she moved deliberately closer, and Alex tensed in reaction. Slowly, Lucy’s left hand reached out and skimmed from Alex’s hip up to just below her left breast. Alex swallowed again, her breath catching at the less than clinical touch. Lucy’s fingers splayed across Alex’s ribs, her intense eyes locked on Alex’s, before she pressed gently.

Hissing, Alex gripped the other woman’s hand.

“Fine, huh?” Lucy smirked knowingly, triumphantly, that same little goading grin she’d sported in interrogation when she’d called her _Alexandra._ “Prove it.”

Consumed by the need to wipe that smile off Lucy’s face, Alex used her grip to yank her closer, leveraging herself up despite the flash of pain to kiss the shorter woman breathless. The ice pack tumbled to the floor, forgotten, as Lucy leaned into her, giving as good as she got yet still careful to avoid Alex’s injuries.

Hands slipped under Alex’s shirt, warm and callused, mapping Alex’s stomach with teasing strokes. Alex groaned into Lucy’s mouth as her touch drifted higher, teasing Alex’s breasts.

Control slipping, Alex rolled them over, determined to dominate what was happening, to be on top, to show Lucy Lane no one got the better of her unless she wanted them to. 

But God, Lucy proved once again that she knew exactly how to test her, to egg her on. Alex tried to suck in air as blunt nails raked down her back, a heady combination of pleasure and pain making her forget about her injuries, about how close she’d come to dying. 

Lucy gave ground, whimpering in pleasure, her hands dropping to Alex’s hips where they gripped hard enough to bruise as Alex slid her thigh between Lucy’s legs and rocked into her.

“Jesus, Alex.” Lucy return the favor, pressing a sculpted thigh against the other woman, her grip on Alex’s hips urging their bodies together again but harder.

Rougher.

“God,” Lucy breathed, voice hoarse and heavy with arousal, her head lolling back into the pillow as they spent several moments grinding against each other, both of them determined to see the other break and beg first.

Affected by the sight and sounds Lucy was making, Alex knew she had to make her stop talking or she was going to lose whatever game Lucy had come to play. She braced her hands on either side of the smaller woman before sliding against her, kissing her again more slowly and with a thoroughness that left them both dizzy.

After a few minutes of the best kind of torture, Alex wrenched her mouth away only to trail it down Lucy’s jaw then lower still before biting down on the juncture between Lucy’s neck and shoulder with enough force to cause pain. Lucy released a shuddering moan, and Alex smiled as her tongue soothed away the sting, savoring her victory. She was sure she had Lucy at her mercy.

Alex realized too late she’d forgotten one important advantage Lucy possessed. Lucy was still fully clothed. Alex wasn’t.

Fingers easily slipped inside Alex’s underwear and she gasped when they stroked her, her back arching, pain flaring briefly in her ribs as Lucy returned the favor and bit down on Alex’s collarbone, marking her. 

A soft cry escaped Alex’s lips as Lucy stopped teasing, entering her with slow intent. Alex struggled to hold her weight as Lucy scooted under her further, getting a better angle, rucking up Alex’s shirt to taste her skin and use her tongue to drive Alex nearly out of her mind.

“Lucy…” 

Several enjoyable minutes later, Lucy leveraged them both over again, her fingers still buried deep in Alex’s heat. She straddled the other woman once she had Alex on her back, wasting no time before beginning a deliberate rhythm Alex couldn’t fight. 

“It’s okay to put yourself first for a change, Danvers,” Lucy challenged with a wicked grin, breathless at the sight beneath her. “Besides, I think I still owe you an apology for Cadmus.”

Alex forced her eyes open, watching as Lucy rocked against her own hand to push her fingers even deeper. She’d fantasized about this in that interrogation room, about taking Lucy right on that table and wiping that smug, tantalizing smile off her features. Alex had suspected Lucy knew exactly what she’d been thinking, because the way the shorter woman looked at her throughout most of that interview suggested she’d been thinking the same thing.

Her ego didn’t want Lucy to best her again, but her body was eager to surrender. Alex wanted Lucy’s touch on her, inside her. Wanted to forget the night’s pain and the sharp, bitter flavor of failure. Sometimes humans were like moths, drawn irresistibly to flame, and right now Alex wanted to burn.

“Let me make it up to you,” Lucy whispered before she began to move down Alex’s body. 

Alex knew what was coming, was ready to beg for it, but Lucy didn’t make her wait, claiming Alex with her mouth, making her thrash with her tongue.

Once again, Major Lucy Lane had gotten the best of her, but this time Alex didn’t mind.

****

Downing three Advil in one swallow, Alex winced as she took a drag on her bottle of water to wash them down. While her jaw was back to aching dully and her ribs reminded her they were still there with every deep breath, it was the soreness between her legs that had sent her searching for the pain reliever. 

She’d never had a night with anyone like she’d had with Lucy. The sights and sounds of their lovemaking were burned into her brain and playing on an endless loop visible every time she closed her eyes. 

When they’d both finally collapsed in sheer exhaustion, Alex had pulled the sheet over them as Lucy fell asleep tucked naked and sated against her side. She’d been disappointed to wake up alone.

“Earth to Alex?”

Alex turned her head, startled to find Kara had entered the medical bay at some point. “Hey,” she greeted easily, pleased to see her sister back on her feet. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. You okay? I must have said your name five times but you were a million miles away.”

Sighing, Alex offered her a weak smile. “Sorry. Spacey today, I guess.”

Kara winced, taking a step closer before her fingers lightly touched Alex’s jaw. “Ouch.”

“Like you’d know.” Alex brushed her sister’s hand away with a playful scowl.

The door opened and both sisters turned, Kara breaking into an easy grin as Lucy stepped inside. “Hey, Lucy.”

“Kara.” Lucy’s gaze slid to Alex and lingered. “Agent Danvers.”

“Major.”

“You feeling better?” Lucy asked Supergirl.

“Fine. Nothing like a night in a sun bed to make me good as new.”

“Good.” Lucy’s pale green eyes shifted back on Alex, assessing. “And you?”

“Never better,” Alex drawled, willing her features to remain neutral. 

A moment of uneasy silence descended on the room, and one of Kara’s eyebrows quirked in interest.

“I assume I’ll need to come by your office some time today,” Alex said simply, dreading the encounter but determined to get it over with as soon as possible.

“For what?” Lucy asked, her voice softening slightly.

“I figured you’d want to debrief about last night.” Alex shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she couldn’t give her report on her actions in Lord’s satellite lab to Hank instead.

“I thought we already did that,” Lucy said mildly, but her eyes glinted with mischief.

Kara looked at the shorter woman before sliding her gaze curiously to her sister, who was doing her best not to look flustered.

“I’ll see you later, Alex. Kara, glad to see you up and about.”

“Thanks,” Kara said slowly.

Alex watched Lucy walk away, the sway of her hips intoxicating.

“Um…” Kara pivoted and stepped fully in front of her sister, blocking Alex’s view just as Lucy closed the door. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Alex raked a hand through her hair before she started to turn away, but Kara caught her elbow, keeping her there.

“Uh-uh.” Kara shook her head, a puzzled expression on her features. “Alex?”

“Nothing,” Alex dismissed, her face beginning to heat slightly as she took another sip of water.

“You’re blushing. What happened between you two?”

“Kara, just drop it.”

“Not gonna happen.” Her sister stepped closer, those blue eyes kind and encouraging. Alex had caved too many times to count under that look. “I just saw what looked an awful lot like flirting.”

Alex flinched when Kara suddenly reached up, lightly tugging on Alex’s collar. 

“Is that a…?”

Alex adjusted her shirt, covering one of the many spots where Lucy had marked her. “Do not use your x-ray vision on me. I do not want to think about my sister seeing me naked.”

“Alex, I see pretty much everybody naked at some point if I’m not wearing my glasses.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

Kara grew serious. “You and Lucy?” she asked gently.

Shrugging, Alex tried to pretend what happened last night meant nothing.

“Are you dating?” 

Alex barked out a pained laugh that sounded hollow to her own ears. “No. Definitely not.”

“Super vision, Alex,” Kara reminded her sister, pointing at her eyes. “I saw something between you two. Don’t tell me I didn’t. Now spill. You know I won’t leave you alone until you do.” 

“We…” Alex bit her lip, caving to her sister like always. “We… it happened _once._ ”

“Once,” Kara repeated skeptically.

“Well… not once,” Alex admitted. “There were several…” Kara’s eyebrows arched toward the ceiling and Alex blushed again. “You don’t need to know that. Um… It was just one _night._ We were both… It’s not going to happen again.”

“Why not?” Kara’s face held no judgment, only concern, and Alex knew she couldn’t love her sister more if she tried.

“Because… she’s freaking Lucy Lane. I’m not her direct report but she is above me…”

“Sounds like she might have been below you, too.”

“Kara!” Alex was briefly horrified by her sister’s sex joke until she huffed in amusement, having to admit it was a good one.

Kara grinned, wide and unrepentant, happy she could make Alex smile and relax if only a little.

“God,” Alex groused. “Just… no, no sex jokes from my little sister.”

Stepping forward, Kara pulled Alex closer, wrapping her arms around her carefully. “You two make a gorgeous couple.”

“I know you just want me to be happy.” Alex put her chin down on Kara’s shoulder, wincing a little as the bruise on her jaw throbbed. “But me and Lucy are almost as bad of an idea as you and Cat.”

Kara leaned back in surprise. “C...Cat? Why would you… I mean, I would never… She wouldn’t… I’m with James.”

Alex smiled knowingly, pleased that the order of the universe seemed to have returned if only for a moment and that she was the one doing the teasing. “Methinks my sister doth protest too much.” 

“We… are not talking about me,” Kara reminded her sternly. “And don’t give up on Lucy so fast, Alex. Why do you think I’ve been nudging you two together?”

“Because you want the whole world to hold hands and be friends.”

Kara gave her a disgruntled look. “Because you two have that something… that chemistry. The air gets electric when you’re in the same space. It was like Livewire was in here a minute ago.”

“She called me Alexandra.”

“And she lived to tell about it. Proof that you could have something amazing.” Kara stopped teasing, taking Alex’s hand in her own. “Look, when I made you promise to find love during the whole Myriad thing, I didn’t mean you got to take it back if I survived.”

“Kara…”

“Alex, please. I have so many regrets about my life already. Don’t be one of them.”

Shifting, Alex turned in Kara’s grasp so she could face her sister. “Will it make you happy? If I ask her out?”

“Yeah,” Kara said like that was obvious, “but more importantly, I think it will make you happy.”

“Fine,” Alex grumbled, all too aware of how her stomach fluttered nervously at the thought of following through.

Kara gave a little hop of excitement that made her sister roll her eyes. “This is going to be so awesome! Not that you’re dating my boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend. That’s a little weird and it’s going to make game night super awkward at first, but you and Lucy are going to peel paint you’re so hot.”

Another blush began to creep up Alex’s neck. “Please stop talking.”

“Go ask Lucy out and I will. She’s going to say yes, Alex.”

“I hope you’re right. But later… we’re talking about what’s up with you and James.”

Kara’s lips tightened into a painful smile that looked more like a grimace. 

“And if I get rejected, you’re paying to get me drunk.”

“Deal.” 

**** 

“Can I come in?”

Lucy looked up, her breath hitching when she discovered Alex standing still and surprisingly relaxed in her doorway. Her lips twitched. “And here I thought I wouldn’t see you darken my door for at least another day.” 

Alex smiled, and Lucy’s stomach did a somersault, remembering what that grin felt like against her skin. “Is this a bad time?”

Shaking her head, Lucy stood as Alex stepped inside and closed the door. They stared at each other a moment.

“You were gone…” Alex said slowly. “When I woke up this morning.”

“I had an early morning conference call with Washington. Didn’t want to wake you.”

Alex tipped her head, watching her, and Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing the trained agent saw right through the flimsy excuse. 

“And I might have… panicked. Just a little.”

Coming closer, Alex smiled again, more faintly this time. “You don’t strike me as the panicking sort, Major.”

“Typically no.” Lucy stood a little straighter, taking heart that Alex’s tone was warmer than she’d expected it to be given the circumstances and their history. “But I… “ Lucy clenched her jaw, swallowing hard before she willed herself to meet Alex’s searching gaze. “But last night was… intense.”

Alex drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That’s… one word for it. I’m still not exactly sure what is going on between us…”

“I think a part of us has wanted to do that since we met at the Red Tornado test.” Lucy watched as Alex grinned a little in confirmation. “And… interrogations can be very intimate. Stir up all kinds of things.”

“You called me Alexandra,” Alex pointed out. “Talk about a low blow.”

Now it was Lucy’s turn to smile. “Was worth it to be on the receiving end of that look you gave me.”

They lingered for a moment in silence, but it was easier than before.

“Have dinner with me tonight?” Alex asked.

“Are you asking me out, Agent Danvers?”

“Very perceptive, Major Lane.”

Lucy’s right hand hooked onto Alex’s belt buckle and tugged her closer. “I thought I could get you out of my system last night.”

“I sincerely hope I only made matters worse for you.”

“You succeeded,” Lucy breathed before she fisted a hand in Alex’s shirt and urged her lower, surprising herself by kissing Alex with more promise than passion this time. “I’d love to do dinner,” she murmured when they slowly parted. “But if we’re going to do a repeat performance of last night for dessert, we need to find a bigger bed.”

“That can be arranged.” Alex let her right hand drift through Lucy’s loose curls, the touch surprisingly gentle. Lucy’s heart fluttered, realizing there might be more between them than just heat. 

“This is probably a really bad idea, right?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Alex said with a flash of a smile before kissing her again.


End file.
